This application claims priority of German Patent Application No. 20104145.6, filed Mar. 9, 2001.
In today""s stent technology it is desirable to use cardiovascular stents that are able to adequately prop open the vessel, that can be accurately positioned and that, and this is newxe2x80x94can be viewed with nuclear spin tomography. Traditional stents are made of stainless steel and show distinct image distortions, so called artifacts. These artifacts occur when materials with high magnetic susceptibility are used.